Personal computers, workstations, servers, and/or any other computing platforms typically include a basic input/output system (BIOS) as an interface between computer hardware (e.g., a processor, chipsets, memory, etc.) and an operating system (OS). The BIOS includes firmware and/or software code to initialize and enable low-level hardware services of the computer, such as basic keyboard, video, disk drive, input/output (I/O) port, and chipset drivers associated with a computer motherboard. Additionally, the BIOS often includes a BIOS recovery mechanism to enable a restoration of the BIOS (e.g., to a configuration known to the system as a functional configuration) in the event the BIOS becomes corrupted, inoperable or otherwise unusable.